Tutoring Can Be A Real Pain In The Butt
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Haley has agreed to help Rachel but she has no intention to 'tutor' her, per se. There's a lot the public world doesn't know about this new Haley and that's what the bitchy redhead will actually be taught. M-RATED FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_This story, while it's going to be a bit more normal in that it's not as taboo as my previous stories, is going to be a lot more raw and quick-to-the-matter…no messing around, Haley's gonna be a bad girl ;)_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Haley had agreed to tutor Rachel.

The redhead was failing calculus and asked Haley if she'd help her out. After declining on-the-spot, Nathan and Brooke both told Haley it was the right thing; to put her personal feelings aside and do her 'school duty' in tutoring.

"Morning, Miss Scott," Rachel said mockingly as she entered the study room.

"Okay…Miss _Gatina_," Haley mimicked back. "First, stop being such a bitch." Rachel fired a quick sarcastic stop-flattering-me smile at her.

"And second," Haley took out a dildo from her bag as Rachel was setting out her textbooks and stationery. "…I think you misunderstood my offer."

"_You_ strip down and I teach you that boys aren't the only ones who can tear havoc on your bitch-ass little pussy."

Rachel was turned on – who knew Haley James Scott was a raging sexual deviant. Or a bi for that matter…

She wasn't afraid to show it, either; when the two of them get alone in an empty room, this short-girl-with-a-big-head goes for it right up. Is this how she tutors everyone?

Rachel imagined Haley finger-fucking herself in front of a student while taking them through a quiz. What better way to remember and learn something than to have it discussed while your tutor drowns herself in pleasure and sweet cum?!

Haley stood there, dildo in-hand, maintaining her pissed-off eye contact. It was strange, because being _grumpy_ when offering _sexual bliss_ made no sense; but that made it all the more of a turn on for Rachel, so she went for it.

Rachel began stripping down and Haley followed suit, all the time watching the sexy redhead. Truth was, Haley had never done this before – but she _could_ put on an act and be Miss Confident.

The whole point of this was to try and stop Rachel from hitting on her husband. In some strange way, it might make the red-haired-bitch back off from Nathan. Plus, Haley always wanted to experience mystical pleasures of being with another girl.

Haley felt even more threatened as the taller girl popped out her breasts and brazilian-cut pussy. Haley had also thrown off her clothes by this time, and pondered on the prospect of Bevan being Rachel's personal little cunt-licker.

She was starting to see why Rachel was so popular – she had one hell of a sexy body. Maybe even better than Brooke's…well, at least how Haley would always imagine her body, when she laid in bed late at night playing with herself.

Haley resettled herself – she had to remain demanding and assertive, otherwise it wouldn't work; whatever the real plan was…

"I like getting the point across as fast as I can," Haley said.

"Why do I get the feeling you use that same line in the bedroom," Rachel said with a smirk, alluding to her and Nathan, knowing it would get a reaction. Rachel liked rough, angry sex, but Haley didn't know that; and it was playing out pretty well for the redhead so far.

"Oh yeah, and you're a lezo now so Nathan won't feel as guilty when he's fucking me even more." Rachel picked her words carefully for full effect – and they clearly hit a nerve.

Haley angrily shoved Rachel's school gear off the desk and pushed the redhead to it. She had fitted her dildo onto a strap-on around her waist, and readied the rubber dick to start pounding the smug bitch from behind.

"You're going to be so sore after this, you'll never be able to 'brooke yourself' over my husband again." Jesus christ, Haley was one wild girl.

"You know, Haley, it's cute and all that you're being so aggressive, but we both know this is about the fact you haven't tasted Nathan's cum for six months. And you can't blame him – it'd be hard to get it up for a short little chubby girl, especially when there's a sexy redhead available who knows how to suck a good cock." Rachel finished off her playful insults with a shake of her head. "Poor Nathan. You're gonna turn him gay, you know?"

She had more than over-stepped the mark, and suddenly Haley felt _real_ power come into her. She was going to dominate this annoying slut without having to put on a 'tough' act – Rachel had signed her own pussy's death warrant…

Haley grabbed the taller girl's hips, and with a thrust of her own, jammed the dildo inside her. Rachel was feeling the sensation from the start, and after a couple thrusts, the two of them worked up a motion.

Initially, Haley didn't want to see Rachel enjoy it - it was supposed to be some kind of punishment – but her sounds and facial expressions drove Haley crazy with lust.

"Ooooah," Rachel moaned. "Fuck me, Haley, fuck me," she let out incoherently in all her immediate pleasure. "Come on, fatty, _faster! _Imagine me riding Nathan on your bed like a bull while you sit out in the lounge chugging down burger after burger."

"You bitch!" Haley shouted, grunting and gritting her teeth; showing her war-face.

Haley intensified the pace now, pummeling Rachel like it was the redhead's penultimate fuck. She started throwing punches and slaps into Rachel's ass, before managing to fit her index and middle fingers into her tight backdoor hole.

Still Haley pumped the dildo away, with juices starting to flow from the battered pussy.

Another finger squeezed into Rachel's ass hole, then another, and another. Haley stretched it to capacity as her hand disappeared up the beckoning rectum.

"Ohh, shit," Rachel grunted again. "Haley….oooow…it's hurting," she said desperately.

Haley kept up the hand and hip co-ordinations, timing it so she shoved each one of Rachel's holes simultaneously. No more smart-ass comments were going to come out of this bitch now…

Another minute of the hardcore lesbian fucking and Rachel tried to shift away.

"Fuuuck!" she screamed "I'm serious, you crazy bitch! Stooop it!!"

Haley was controlling her like a fuck toy, and she had Rachel paralyzed in pain.

Just then, Rachel grunted like a motherfucker as her cunt exploded into a cum-fiesta. Surge after surge of the redhead's cum drenched the dildo and floor's carpet.

"So I guess it wasn't_ just _hurting," Haley said, grabbing Rachel by her hair. She wriggled her fist out from the tight ass it had just demolished.

"Taste it, you whore," Haley ordered.

Rachel was definitely still in some considerable pain – for a moment back there, she thought the brunette was going to rape her – but the horny nature of was Rachel Gatina was far superior to pain…

Rachel turned around so their bodies were just inches apart, face-to-face. Haley let down her guard somewhat, nerves coming in as another girl made a move on her.

"I bet my ass tastes good." Haley shuddered at Rachel's words as she watched the redhead take her hand and suck each finger, one by one.

Rachel might've been failing calculus, but she certainly wasn't failing sexual etiquette. The taller girl would close her eyes as she ran each finger around in her mouth; and between each change she'd stare Haley in the eyes.

"Oh my God… You _are_ fucking sexy." Haley had to admit it; she could feel herself becoming wet just from watching Rachel deepthroat her fingers as best she could.

"Sexy enough for an invitation to a threesome?" Rachel gave a raunchy smile, playfully nibbling on the finger she had in her warm mouth.

Haley knew Rachel wanted Nathan as the extra member. Ten minutes ago Haley would have slapped her silly for suggesting such a thing, but this girl was picture perfect. It was fun fucking Rachel by herself, and with Nathan there Haley could have a front seat to the redhead's orgasm face.

"Sure," Haley said. "But could you go down on me first?"

"My pleasure," Rachel giggled.

Rachel knelt down, moving her hands across Haley's body as she done so. She took of the strap-on and began licking away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tutoring Can Be A Real Pain In The Butt  
CHAPTER TWO  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ***

"You're pretty _cocky_, huh?"  
"This dick's about to go up your ass," Haley rubbed her dildo in between Rachel's butt cheeks; "I'm allowed to be a little cocky." Another day, another 'tutoring session'. Haley sported her nifty strap-on contraption and Rachel had come right from cheerleading practice. She still had her top on. (Her skirt and panties were, on the other hand, vanished the second she stepped into tutor room.

"I want it so bad. I want that big cock in my ass."  
"You _want_ it?"  
"I _NEED_ it," the redhead made that clear. "I fucking need it." She reached back and spread her cheeks.  
"Mmm. Yeah, you do." Haley yearned to see that pretty hole shine. She built up a little spit, then let it dangle from her lips, drop, and hit its target. She rubbed the tip of her plastic schlong through her saliva and made sure to prod Rachel's backdoor. "Tell me you need it."  
"I need it," the taller girl moaned. The anticipation was driving her crazy.  
"Louder," Haley said firmly.  
"I need it!"  
"LOUDER!"  
"I NEED IT. GIVE IT TO ME!"

Haley sunk the plastic dick between the other girl's _amazing_ butt.  
"I'm going up your ass… Deep inside your filthy little ass."  
"Fuck me," Rachel groaned.  
"I'm surprised. I'm surprised how tight it is for a slut like you."  
"You had your whole hand in there yesterday," the redhead giggled.  
"Don't you forget it." Haley got into the stride of things. She was quite handy with a dick and uber hot babe in her hands.  
"It feels so good… Fuck my ass, you dirty bitch!"  
"You want to see how dirty I really am?"  
"Yeah!" Rachel answered with glee.  
"Bend over. Face on the desk." Hales gave the redhead a shove, to which Rachel went along with. She done as she was ordered, waiting for this party to get started while the brunette adjusted herself in an elegant fashion. Haley was prepping herself for some serious pounding. She had practiced plenty with her strap-on, and all that training was coming to a head. It was raring to be unleashed on Gatina's skanky ass.

"SHIT!"  
Haley launched herself into the deepest crevices of Rachel's ass... As far as the dildo would go. She milked the visit for all its worth – grabbing the redhead by her hips and holding position for what seemed an age.  
"Pretty fuckin' dirty, huh," Haley hissed, finally pulling out a little.  
"_So_ fuckin' dirty," Rachel looked back with bite, gritting her teeth and a snarly face. God, how she loved her sex rough. And Haley didn't miss a beat. Before the taller girl knew it, Haley was pummeling her with as much ferocity and determination as a Whack-a-Mole player.  
"FFHAAAAARRHHHHKKH." Rachel cried – her ass feeling as though it was splitting in two. She used to always say that tutoring seemed like such a "pain in the ass". Oh, the irony.  
"Take that cock. Take that fucking cock." Hales was dripping wet but there was no time for self-pleasure. She was going all out here and the slapping of her flesh with Rachel's drowned out most chatter.  
"Fuck! Fuck!" Rachel was dropping f-bombs time after time. She felt more stuffed than a turkey on Thanksgiving and her legs had turned to jelly, but she was one stubborn bitch. Her quintessential rule in life (because, yes, sex spoke volumes about Rachel Gatina) was _'no rest 'til you cum'_, and she intended on sticking by that.

Never before had a dick this big graced the feisty redhead's ass, let alone any other hot little orifice. Haley was wrist-deep inside her not twenty-fours ago, but this dildo hit spots that Rachel didn't even know existed. And just when she thought Haley was set in her ways, the brunette spiced things up. The tutor came swooping up beside Rachel, ruthlessly grabbed the taller girl by her hair, and yanked her as she pleased. Instinctively, Rachel opened her gob wide as she was wrenched toward the oncoming cock. The poor girl nearly brought up her lunch as Haley not only shoved Rachel down on the dildo, but also thrust the toy up and in at the same time. Double whammy. And just like any proud nymph would, Rachel loved it.

"Kghhh," the redhead gagged.  
"That-a girl," Haley smiled. Damn, this version of Haley was such a freak. She drew the dick all the way out until just the tip met Rachel's lips. She paused for a moment and took it all in. Rachel looked up at her classmate with wide eyes that said "can I have some more?" Or maybe that was just Haley's sick mind. Either way, the married girl went for it. She crammed the dildo back down Rachel's throat; giddy with how easily it glided in and out of this hottie. The redhead coughed a couple times and eyes began to water, but that meant jack shit to Hales. Not sympathy-wise, at least. And when she cupped her hands on the back of Rachel's head, the Tree Hill homewrecker knew something intense was brewing.

Everything that came before this was merely child's play. The hardcore anal sex didn't even compare; Haley was flipping out here. Like a raging bull or one of those Energizer bunnies, she thrust her waist forward and back at a phenomenal rate; completely unleashing and going ape-shit with it. Hales laughed as she banged the fuck out of Rachel's mouth, jaw, esophagus – everything.  
"Kh. Khah. Khh. Khh. Kah." The redhead's gag reflex was dreadful, and in the little time to _did_ have to think about what was going on, she felt ill. Haley proceeded to pound her gob relentlessly. This was like nothing Rachel had experienced before.  
"You fuckin' like that? You fuckin' like that?" Haley wasn't looking for an educated answer, much less an answer at all. Besides, she had already come to the conclusion that Rachel indulged having her throat fucked like a cheap whore.  
"Gag, bitch! FUCKING _GAG_ ON IT!" Haley's entire body was now rocking, having _really_ upped the ante. She was putting everything she had into pummeling the hell out of poor Rachel's face. "HOW'S THAT FEEL, HUH?" Hales had an idea of what it felt like; "HAHA!" This was extreme stuff and she was absolutely _wrecking_ the redhead. Haley was treating Rachel as you may one of those tiny disposable cups you get at hospitals; using it for your own good before crushing the damned thing and discarding of it. Haley had no intentions of actually tutoring this girl and helping to improve her grades. All she wanted was Rachel's body.

"FUCK YEAH!" Haley shouted, crashing to a halt and letting up. It was then that she noticed a single tear down Rachel's face. "You're so pretty," she brushed the back of her hand over the redhead's cheek. It was strange to see the fire in Hales go out so quickly. The ferocity and passion diminish just like that. But she had one final dirty surprise. Her strap-on had a perfect little groove on the interior, and bit by bit, this groove had been getting Haley off. Both girls were breathing heavily; neither saying a word as they – or should we say, _Haley_ – planned the next move. Rachel's mouth was helplessly numb, her jaw ached and her throat burnt. She jarred her jaw and tried a few other various mouth exercises while Hales fiddled around with her strap-on.  
"Sore?" the brunette queried, with exactly _no_ concern in her tone. Instead, she was more or less mocking Rachel's discomfort. "Open your mouth," she asserted, pinning her pupil's lips in the fashion of a fish. Rachel obediently followed and Haley eased up just as swiftly as she'd enforced her order.

Haley got on her tiptoes, elegantly maneuvered her cunt closer to Rachel, and then let the redhead at it.  
"Suck," Hales said simply. She didn't have to say it twice; Rachel was sucking and tongue-fucking the shorter girl's cunt in no time. "You filthy bitch," Haley moaned, running her hands through Rachel's hair. That groove on the strap-on unit had really worked wonders and done its job. "Get every last drop out of me... You hear that? _Every last drop_." Again, this wasn't one of those things Rachel had to mull over. She was bi and loved the taste of pussy just as much as cock – if not more. Haley was oozing with pre-cum and the redhead wasn't about to let a molecule go by her taste buds. Then came the real thing. "Shit… Oh, FUCK! Right there. Keep going right there. Don't you _dare_ stop!" Haley climaxed with one ear-piercing cry and a rush of cum. Her little fucktoy drank down the abundance of juices with a smile on her face and a couple fingers in her own cunt. Rachel was uber horny again, and Haley took good notice of it. She leant down and whispered into the redhead's ear. "I'm going to fuck that tight, _tight_ pussy and eat your sweet little ass." Goosebumps popped up instantaneously on Rachel's skin.

Now tingling with pleasure, as wet as can be, and eager as hell to make this hot girl on level pegging, Haley went the short distance to Rachel's backside and plodded herself between the one-in-a-million glorious legs. Haley could smell the pussy in the air, and went right for it. She was a woman of her word, getting straight into things and sticking by her filthy little plan. It was as if Haley was the doctor and Rachel the patient. The redhead just had to bend over and take what was coming. But even colonoscopies weren't _this_ personal. Haley immediately began lapping up her classmate's rosebud, desperate for the taste of some prime ass – as one may expect from a little freak. She got herself off with hand and fucked Rachel's weary cunt with the other.  
"Fuck me, bitch. Fuck me while you eat that _pretty_ little ass hole," the redhead grinded and shook about her privates in Haley's face. "You _dirty bitch_," Rachel chuckled. It was downright surreal to have such an upstanding citizen like Haley James Scott being so filthy. "Oh, God. Right there, bitch. You want me to come? Hmm?" Hell yeah she did! "Want my cum all over your pretty little fingers? Huh?"

Moans practically shook the room – Haley's the louder of the two. As Rachel's euphoria went into overdrive, the shorter girl let out sounds of unsurpassed, utter lust. Haley swapped 'fucktools' and 'fuckholes'. She popped a finger in the redhead's butt and her tongue in the heavenly cunt. Much to Haley's displeasure there weren't nearly enough juices, so (in her own sick and twisted way) she felt obliged to degrade Rachel – just a little.  
"Taste your ass," Haley went around the Rachel's side and force-fed the girl her 'ass finger'. The redhead moaned with delight, sucking and savoring as much as she could. "Now your cunt," Hales swapped hands and Rachel now had her own juices to enjoy. Her pussy had lathered the brunette's fingers pretty damn well. "Okay, that's it for today… slut."  
"What? We're just getting started."  
"We are what _I say we are_," Haley grabbed Rachel by the throat with a cruel intensity.  
"What the fuck?" Rachel was all for bondage, but this little Haley brain-snap went beyond that. She meant what she said.  
"_I'm_ the tutor; _you're_ my 'fucktoy'".  
"Okay, bitch." And with that, Haley slowly released her hold and walked away as if nothing psychopathic had just happened. This version of the brunette was scary. Scarily horny and forthright.  
"Same time tomorrow," Haley said, dressing as casually as she spoke.  
"Can't wait," Rachel offered a smile, but her tutor gave nothing in return.

Truth is, this was the best the redhead had felt in a long time. Sneaking around with a girl that presents herself as this highly moral, goody-two-shoes, only to have the filthiest sex of her life with said girl. After their first rendezvous yesterday, Rachel went home, fantasized about the brunette all day, and got off thinking about Haley in the shower. This afternoon, however, Brooke was out of town – which meant Rachel had the house all to herself. And for the rest of that day until midnight (with only one break in between for dinner), Rachel lay naked on her bed, playing with herself and thinking about Haley. The redhead was drooling at the prospect of using Haley's body tomorrow… Of turning the tables on the bossy brunette and ordering _her_ around instead of being the one that takes orders.  
"She has no idea what's coming," Rachel said to herself before turning the lights out and having the most explicit, hardcore dreams of her life. And who else but Haley James Scott starred as the submissive slut.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3: Haley is the Real Deal

Tutoring Can Be A Real Pain In The Butt  
Chapter 3: Haley is the Real Deal****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haley rushed in to the room, sweating and disheveled. Rachel was already sitting in her chair, rubbing herself through her jeans.  
"Hey, sexy," the redhead greeted her friend with a devilish smile.  
"Get your books out." Rachel returned her with a blank stare. "I'm serious, bitch, get your books out." Haley was in a bit of a mood about something.  
"What the hell?"  
"I'm your _tutor_, Rachel. Not your sex buddy."  
"You're serious."  
"Yes, I'm serious," the brunette answered sternly, before muttering, "For now, yes."  
"_For now?_"  
"Look, just open your fucking book," Haley sighed.  
"No. Tell me what you mean by, 'for now'."  
"Okay, fine," the shorter girl sat herself down on Rachel's desk. "First of all, you need proper tutoring, and that's why I'm here."  
"I know," Rachel reached out to put a hand on Haley's leg but the brunette slapped it away.  
"Rachel! You're failing. I'm not doing anything with you until you give me a good reason to, or until you start passing."  
"Really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. She felt she knew what Haley was hinting at and this saucy redhead knew how to deliver.  
"Really."  
"Well, teach away, Mrs Haley James Scott," Rachel quickly got her notebook and textbook out and opened them up. Haley took a seat beside the redhead, ready to educate, and there was this awkwardness between them – an awkwardness brought upon by the _lack _of sex, not the presence of sexual tension, as per most cases.

But with Rachel being Rachel, things were going to get heated. The tutoring started out innocent enough, and for a while Rachel actually took in what Haley was saying. But it was Brooke who was failing the class, anyway, and Rachel knew all this stuff. As daft as she looked (and could be) at times, she didn't need any _real_ tutoring. So because of that, she got disinterested rather quickly and that's when the flirting came, thick and fast. The taller girl sucked on the end of her pen as Haley pointed through equations and answers in the textbook. Then, as sly as could be, Rachel put the pen down her jeans. She looked at Haley through lusting eyes and began slowly fucking herself with the writing utensil.  
"I _hate_ learning," she said with a massive grin.  
"Rachel, I mean it," Haley cleared her throat. "We can't…"  
"But we already _have_. And now I'm giving you that good reason you were looking for." Rachel exaggerated her moans to entice Haley. The redhead was confident her tutor's crazy, messed-up side would cave in to this seduction. "That's all you wanted, right? A reason?" Drawing the pen from her private parts, Rachel raised it to Haley's lips. "This is a damn good reason." Haley was so close to cracking. It was written all over her face and her delayed response told the tale that she was truly in two minds about it.  
"Not today it's not, no."  
"Well, what about this?" Rachel ventured down south again, running her hands across her midriff and perfectly toned abs. She undid her jeans before sliding them and her panties down her svelte legs and stepping over them. Haley's world slowed right down as the sexy redhead worked her magic, delving her fingers deep inside her cunt, and she became acutely aware of how badly she wanted this.

Rachel smeared her cum-lathered fingers on the open pages of her textbook and then gave the paper a series of tantalizing, titillating licks.  
"Can you show me how to do _this_ one?" Rachel grabbed Haley by the wrist and yanked the brunette's hand to the new source of her love juices. "I'm having a lot of trouble with this equation here," Rachel grinned as she rubbed Haley's hand in the moisture that was her cum. And once she had her fun watching the look of confliction on the brunette's face, she licked Haley's fingers clean, one by one. Haley pictured Rachel as citizen bestowed to kiss the hand of her queen. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry." Rachel then slipped a hand into the bag at her feet and fetched out a can of whipped cream. "Show me those boobs, Haley," Rachel was just too much of temptress for Haley's buckling sex-crazed mind to reject. She was getting so ridiculously turned on that she simply couldn't knock back this girl's affections any longer.

Haley pounced on Rachel like a tiger catching a gazelle, deeply kissing the redhead and making haste of both their tops. "I knew you wouldn't last," Rachel said through the heated passion and fury. "You love me, bitch."  
"I love your _body_." Haley kissed down her fuckbuddy's neck and let her hands do the talking from there. She fingered Rachel's tight snatch with one hand and kneaded her tits with the other.  
"Wait, wait, wait," the taller of the pair slowed things down for a second to lie on the carpeted floor. Now Haley got to her feet, sliding her jeans off and then shimmying until her panties found their way to the floor, gifting her classmate an amazing view of her pussy in all its shaven glory.  
"You're going to look so pretty by the time I'm done with you," Haley fetched the whipped cream from the table and sat on Rachel, straddling her and pinning her to the ground, their cunts meeting.  
"I don't want to look pretty. I want to look like a _whore_."  
"You're already a dirty fucking whore," she bitch-slapped Rachel and instantaneously chuckled like a maniac might. This was her shtick, being the cruel dominatrix that intimidates her prey before feasting on it. Haley shook the can to loosen the cream and diligently covered her own tits with the fluffy substance as she thrust her hips and grinded her now dripping wet pussy against Rachel's. The pair traded lines about what sex freaks and sluts the other was, heightening their arousal. Haley then leaned over her colleague so that her breasts were within tasting distance and they were immediately welcomed by Rachel's tongue. "That's it: clean me up. God, you're so fucking sexy. You know I wouldn't even be helping you with calculus if you weren't such a pretty little slut." The leggy girl kept licking and sucking until Haley's tits were spotless and glistening with saliva. She reached up in an effort to kiss the shorter girl but was immediately denied that pleasure and instead got a hock of spit on her face. "Whores don't get kisses. Not that easily." Haley then spun around and shoved her ass in Rachel's face with real purpose, tingling at the sensation of a tongue circling and dabbing at her tight hole. She wasn't exactly expecting rejection or retaliation from Rachel, but then she also wasn't expecting that the redhead would so willingly partake in analingus. "Oh, look at that. You don't even have to be told. It's a pity that this is the only type of learning your tiny mind is capable of." Crazy Haley had been unleashed yet again. It was as if she had multiple personality disorder but this nymphomaniac side was too amazing to lose that Rachel would never recommend she get a psych evaluation. Haley could be a sweet, totally normal, even mundane young woman, or she could be a raging, slutty sex nazi. "Whores don't get to breathe whenever they like, either," the brunette mashed her booty in Rachel's face some more, leaving no gaps for the cheerleader to get air. "My whores breathe when I tell them to." Rachel said something but Haley could only detect feint muffles. "Sorry, you'll have to speak up!" she cackled, stuffing the redhead for a little while longer before raising her ass in the air and letting Rachel inhale some much-needed oxygen. "You're boring when you're not struggling. You're still cute, but fuck you're boring." Haley put a hand to her mouth and feigned a yawn. "Get up," she grabbed Rachel by her hair and brought the girl to her feet. "Bend over. Show me that pretty little hole all the boys talk about behind your back."

Rachel couldn't have planned or hoped for a better "tutoring session". These afternoons with Haley seemed to be getting more hands on and the redhead had considered purposely dropping her grades (actually her grades this time, not Brooke's) just to spend more time with this version of Haley. To see this side of her, it was like catching lightning in a bottle, and she wasn't going to let it just fade into the abyss anytime soon. On top of that, the energy in this room suggested she was in for the fuck of her life right now.  
"Nathan told me what you get up to after the games. How you pick two boys – whoever you think played the best on the night – and invite them to your car so you can fuck them in your big car like a hotshot." Haley strutted back and forth, eyeing off Rachel's arched backside. "He also told me you try to bed him every week and say that I must be a lousy lay. Then you proceed to explain to him why he needs _your_ pussy and how he shouldn't have to adapt to midget porn just so he can get hard for his wife."  
"Well, he _is_ our best player every week," the redhead replied, looking to sexually provoke Haley. "I was wrong about you but it's my duty to fuck the MVP."  
"I know what you're trying to do," Haley stopped abruptly and gave the bitch's ass a short flogging. "I don't fucking appreciate you being smart with me. Why? Because it makes me _wet_. I don't need your fucking input right now to get wet. I was getting nice and moist by myself, retelling your dirty little secret." She got on her tip toes and careened over Rachel, mirroring the redhead's position and whispering into her ear; "I don't need your help, whore." That sent shivers down Rachel's spine – the tone more so than the words themselves. "So as I was saying," Haley pushed off of the taller girl and returned to pace meaningfully behind her. "Nathan told me all about it last night because – for some reason – he felt like a royal asshole. He didn't do anything wrong. He knocked you back every single time, and we saw my willpower to resist you for as long as I did today. So I had no reason to be a bitch to him about it. But he felt like a dick. Now, a normal wife would be at least a little upset at the slut who throws herself at their man, but I wasn't even mad. I was fucking _horny_. It turned me on to see you for the dirty opportunistic whore that you are. That's the Rachel I know and love; the one with no shame or morals," Haley's demeanour suddenly went to a very dark and oddly flirtatious place. "Then I spilt the beans to Nathan about what's _really_ been going on in here with me and you, and I jacked him off to it, describing how you smell, taste, look, and feel. I figured he's been such a loyal husband by rejecting you all this time that he deserved a little reward. And let me tell you, the load that he shot... phwoar." She paused to reimagine the moment in her mind. "Nathan was moaning your name when he exploded, and I mean _really_ exploded. I've never seen him come so much. You did that." Rachel was literally dripping wet and a damp spot marked the carpet below. Her libido was bubbling over. She had been rubbing herself since being bent over the table and slowly finding rhythm and speed as Haley's story encouraged it. That freedom was about to change, however.

"Hands on your ass and spread 'em," Haley ordered, watching keenly as Rachel dutifully followed. "Really spread those fucking cheeks. Come on!" She slapped the redhead just at the tip of her tailbone and made her jump. "More! I'm serious. I want that hole nice and wide for me!" Rachel dug into her firm cheeks as best she could and pulled them further apart – as far as she could go. She watched Haley from the corner of her eye, ruffling through her handbag two tables over. "I know you have guys double-teaming you all the time but this will be a little different." Her eyes fluttered as something cold invaded the cusp of her ass and wriggled around for a brief moment. "Keep… still," Haley enunciated with an ever-present authority as she drew free her lube-covered finger from Rachel's hole and rubbed the rest of the product off around her outer ring. "I have to wonder how much semen you've had pumped inside this tight little ass. Or maybe you're strictly a creampie girl. A girl like you… it wouldn't surprise me either way." Haley kept up this kind of talk as she slyly worked a foreign object inside Rachel's butt. The redhead moaned and groaned as the thickness of this toy stretched her ass like nothing ever had, but her hole welcomed it soon enough and adjusted with ease.  
"Oooh. Oh, fuck. Fuck," Rachel grunted. "What is that? Nngh."  
"A butt plug," Haley pushed the triangular instrument deeper inside Rachel, expanding her hole's girth with it. "And it's fresh out of the box for your slutty ass." She gave the anal toy a final push before its head was completely engulfed, filling the cheerleader's rectum.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck. It's too big. Take it out," Rachel swiped for the handle of the butt plug and was swatted away.  
"Gee whiz. Be a good little bitch, not a _whiny_ one. Or do I have to handcuff you?"  
"Haley, it seriously hurts."  
"Rachel, I seriously don't care," Haley imitated the taller girl's high-pitched voice. "You want me to fuck you but you don't want to play by my rules? Little Miss Spoilt is as selfish as she is stupid. Surprise, surprise." She walked around the table to address her playtoy front-on and raised another new sex device to Rachel. It was akin to a ball gag but instead fitted with a particularly wide dildo. "This ought to stop the whining," Haley stretched the elastic and brought it down over Rachel's head, force-feeding the entire circumference of this plastic cock to the sexy auburn-haired vixen. Haley then flicked a switch on the bottom of the dildo and brought it to life, twirling and swirling, even extracting and penetrating slightly. "Nifty, huh?" Haley said with a wry smile, watching Rachel closely for a minute as she began to gag and tear up. "It's also new. That's money out of my pocket, so think about somebody _else's_ pleasure, not just your own. Got it?" She then squeezed Rachel's cheeks together and used her as a ventriloquist doll. "Yes, Haley. I will, Haley. Of course, Haley," she channeled the leggy girl's tone again as she moved her head in a nodding fashion. "I love a cock in my mouth as my ass gets. I'm Rachel Gatina and the sluttier I feel, the prettier I feel." Rachel found this mimicking as she found everything else that came out of this girl's mouth to be; totally enchanting. "I'm like your sugar daddy, buying you all these nice things."

Now came time to fill that last remaining hole. Haley sauntered back out of Rachel's eyesight and slid a finger in the taller girl's cunt before too long.  
"Who's ready for a cock in their little pussy?" A precession of pre-cum doused Haley's finger so she brought it to her nose, took a whiff, and then popped it in her mouth, savouring every last detail. Nothing compared to the flavor of Rachel's cooch. Haley had taken up dining on her own juices in the past few days but it was a poor substitute for the superior model. She was audible in her moans and giggles as she went back for more of the redhead's nectar. When she finally managed to pry herself away, she grabbed her phone and made a call. Rachel heard the feint sounds that went along with dialing on some mobiles. "You can come up," was all she said.  
"Hohhm whhoaw whah?"  
"Sorry?" Haley leant over and took the dildo gag out of Rachel's gob for a moment.  
"Who was that?"  
"Who do you think? Tall, dark, handsome. The only other person I've fucked."  
"Really?" Rachel's face lit up and her emotions tangled somewhere between nervous and excited, like a fan about to meet their sporting hero. "You're not messing with me, are you?"  
"My strap-on won't cut it this time. The reason I didn't want to do anything with you this afternoon was because I wanted Nathan to have you all to himself. He deserves to have you… to know how every inch of you feels."  
"Oh, god!" Rachel's hand went between her legs but was immediately denied access.  
"No touching. This is not your pussy today. It's mine and Nathan's." That kind of talk made Rachel wetter and her pussy became a leaking tap again. Spotting this, Haley quickly shoved the mechanical cock back down Rachel's throat before dropping to her knees and welcoming the warm, dripping juices with open arms – or in this case, an open mouth. Haley tweaked her nipples as she awaited each tiny yet fulfilling drip. It quenched her thirst and appeased her taste buds. "I could lie in bed and suck cum out of this hot little cunt all day. Make you come in my mouth, slosh it around in there like mouthwash and keep quenching my thirst till my belly's full." The effect of Haley's words was prompt and Rachel's lips trickled more pre-ejaculate. Having just finished indulging herself on this replenished dose of Rachel, there was a knock at the door. As if on cue, Nathan had arrived, and Haley raced to the door, eager to present her gift to him. She turned the lock and opened the entrance, clutching at Nathan's shirt and pulling him in before closing up again. "Here's our slut, _almost_ air-tight. If you would do the honours," Haley disrobed her man as he eyed off the beautiful specimen across the room. Nathan had only ever seen Rachel with her clothes on before this point and she was already a perfect ten. Her naked body was blowing his mind. She had one of the fittest physiques he had ever seen on a chick and everything was so tight but not too skinny. Simply getting Rachel Gatina in the buff would have sufficed but this had all the little added benefits. She was bent over, body glistening with sweat, with toys in her ass and mouth.  
"You did all this?" he glanced at his wife, cock hardening and heart racing.  
"You like it?" Haley asked as she drew down his briefs and got the non-verbal response to her question that she was hoping for. Nathan's dick brushed her face as it bounced free, completely erect. He opened his clenched fist to reveal a condom sachet and was about to peel it open when Haley interjected. "I know I said I wanted you to wear one with her but I've changed my mind. I need to see my man's cum oozing out of this whore." Nathan's shaft twitched. Haley had been Little Miss Proper their entire relationship but that did a swift 360 last night when she divulged the scenario with Rachel. He loved the mouth Haley had on her and couldn't help but wonder where it had been hiding or how she had suppressed it all this time. As Haley stood up again, Nathan raised his arms and she lifted his shirt off and over him. "Now go fuck that slut silly."

Nathan strolled over to his peer, groping her ass and putting his hands around her. Rachel laid one cheek flush against the table and looked over her shoulder at Nathan – his pecs, his broad shoulders, and then his eyes. He only took notice of her gaze for a second when the gag grabbed his attention. He could see her cheeks protruding and figured it was the toy's doing.  
"No more asking for a quickie in the parking lot after games," Nathan said with a 'this-means-business' look as his eyes wandered down Rachel's body and to her sublime ass, giving it a slap to remember. He positioned himself just right and slid inside the sexy cheerleader, grunting as his manhood sank deeper in her soaking wet snatch. Rachel loved watching a guy's expression the first time he dips his dick in her. Not only did she have the most delicious cum in Tree Hill but her pussy was unparalleled as well. The contours of her vagina were a thing of beauty.  
"Isn't it amazing?" Haley joined in, climbing on the table and sitting in front of Rachel with her knees up and legs spread.  
"Yeah," Nathan replied, tongue-twisted for ways to describe just how amazing it was.  
"You're allowed to say it's better than mine," the brunette laughed. "She's the perfect whore in every way. I hate to say it but she really is." Haley was passive-aggressive but playfully so and Rachel looked her way now. "I'm going to come in her face as you fuck her." She was a sensual thespian who had fine-tuned the art of delivery when it came to dirty talk, and while she was directing her talk to Nathan, Haley only had eyes for her fucktoy. Nathan was being a quiet achiever as he built rhythm and pounded Rachel, earning an assortment of guttural sounds from the future model. The redhead had never felt like such a slut in all her life and it was fast becoming too much. All her holes were stuffed and there was Haley getting off to it. Rachel's pussy cried out for even more attention and a release. With Haley no longer being a bouncer and denying Rachel from touching her own privates, Rachel tended to her clit, rubbing it in time with Nathan's thrusts. She came almost immediately.

Muffled shrieks enveloped the room as Rachel hit her apex of orgasm. Her eyes drew to a squint and her hands staggered onto the table so she could keep balance and stay on her feet. She felt paralysed for an instant as the climax coursed through her body and she succumbed willingly to the torrent of sexual bliss.  
"She came so fucking quickly," Haley looked at Nathan, shaking her head. "Girls aren't supposed to come in two minutes. Tsk tsk."  
"Your foreplay got her a little too excited," Nate grinned as he slowed right down and admired Rachel's trembling ass.  
"Don't stop, Nathan. Take out that butt plug and fuck her ass. Make her come again." Haley ventured off the table for a second and returned with a pair of panties in each hand: hers and Rachel's. She pensively put her classmate's undergarments (which were really more like lingerie than everyday knickers) in her mouth and shuddered at their succulence. Rachel had been playing with herself well before Haley arrived, so much so that her cotton panties weren't just damp, they were soaked. She suckled on the moist fabric and the amazing flavours made her unconsciously masturbate faster. Pretty soon she was making shrill sounds of her own and looking her husband in the eyes as she came. Haley's cries seemed over the top but they weren't the least bit artificial. She didn't have to fake it in this scenario. "God! You taste so good!" Haley said incredulously as she let Rachel's panties dangle from her sweet lips. "Such a sweet little pussy," she took the sassy underwear and put them over Rachel's head, taking off the toy penis gag in the following motion.  
"I want your panties in my mouth," were this redhead's first words and the hairs on Haley's skin stood up. The feisty brunette would appease her but the item in demand needed some sprucing up first. She swung her panties in Rachel's face for and then shoved them inside her soaking wet pussy with a bizarre sleight of hand that the world's top magicians would be proud of. Rachel had no idea where they had gone until Haley drew them back out. The panties were now lathered with juices and the aroma was heavenly. This prompted Rachel to venture down south again and seek out a second orgasm. "Taste my pussy, you beautiful bitch." Rachel elevated to another place as the knickers were slid onto her tongue and then practically jammed down the open cavity, pushing against her tonsils. She didn't even notice Nathan entering her ass, granted he had been stealth, taken his time, and applied an excessive amount of lube in and around her hole to soften the blow. It wasn't until all the magnificent flavours of Haley's cum had settled and her euphoria eased a touch that Rachel noticed her tight hole being invaded. "That's just my husband fucking you up the ass," Haley giggled with a finger between her teeth, noticing Rachel's stunned expression. Even Haley's dominatrix alter ego was left in total wonderment by the happenings. She couldn't play the hard-edged sex freak forever. She was genuinely smitten and showing an adorable innocence.

Thrust after thrust came and Rachel's ass became easier to penetrate by the second. The redhead had all five fingers crammed inside her pussy and the thought crossed her mind that she could more or less come on command. A little clit-rubbing and she would be relishing another mind-bending climax. But she didn't want to cave just yet. She knew all those wonderful orgasmic sensations would be twofold if she held out for just a while longer. Nathan was really going at it now, freely pounding Rachel and loving the way her ass hugged his dick. Just as the redhead's voice of reason told her to resist the urge to come, Haley's crotch was shoved in her face. Rachel lapped up the ferocious brunette's cunt and put a halt to masturbating altogether. However, this didn't make her mission to withstand exploding any easier. Seeing his wife smother this sexy redhead with her lady parts triggered a surge in Nathan and his thrusts intensified. That was all Rachel could take and she came for the second time in as many minutes. Apparently the female orgasm is a difficult, timely thing to achieve but that didn't seem to be the case in this particular sex romp. Nathan, too, was about to ejaculate and remembered Haley's words. _"I need to see my man's cum oozing out of this whore."_ Haley didn't specifically say she wanted his spunk nestled in her cooch but she made mention last night how irresistible it would be to see Rachel knocked up by one of her inane flings. An anal creampie wouldn't do. He swiftly withdrew from the cosy depths of Rachel's booty and returned to her other snug hole without a second to spare. Haley fell into a trance as her husband began to groan and empty his balls inside this beautiful girl. Her eyes were going everywhere, from Rachel's face to Nathan's and over both their bodies. She could see how absorbed in this other woman Nate was and understood the magic of cuckolding in that moment. His potent sperm began to seep from Rachel's spread pussy in blobs and make a sticky mess of the carpeting.  
"We gave you our cum in both ends," Haley snapped out of her hypnotic state to pry her panties from Rachel's mouth and rub them over every inch of the plaything's face instead. Nathan pulled out of the redhead, his erection now a semi, and took a breather.  
"How did you get so dirty?" Rachel recapitulated all her thoughts into one curious question as Haley massaged her face with cum and spit sodden underwear.  
"I saw an opening with you and let go of all my inhibitions." Haley had a real look of contentedness about her. "So what turned me into the dirty bitch you see before you? The thought of_ fucking you_, _Rachel_."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Well that was a much longer chapter than I'm used to. It took quite some time to pen so I really hope it didn't drag on and that you enjoyed it. As always, I thrive on feedback, so please leave some and maybe tell me what you liked/didn't like. Should I keep going with the threesome, bring in more characters, or leave Haley and Rachel to their own devices? Let me know pretty much anything that's on your mind and if (because I'm just a perv this way) you came at any point whilst reading. ;)


End file.
